Dragon Guardian
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po has a little sister named Star. Whose dream is to own her own art school and she comes to visit Po and meet his friends and especially his girlfriend Tigress. But unbeknown to Star like Po she was destined for greatness as the Dragon Guardian. Can she accept her destiny and keep her dream? Find out and please review.
1. Po and Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Dragon Guardian

Chapter 1: Po and Star

In the Valley of Peace there lived a kind old goose named Mr. Ping. He was the owner of Mr. Ping's Noodle shop and he brought joy to his customers. One bright sunny day he went to go fetch his vegetables that had been dropped off. He found the usual carrots, celery, but he found no radishes. Instead he found a hungry and extremely dirty baby panda. His brown eyes widened with surprise as he gazed down at the little baby. His fur was black and white with the softest shade of jade eyes. The baby smiled up at him and giggled and Mr. Ping was unsure of what to do. He looked around the alleyway but saw no one. Seeing the baby alone he figured some concerned father or worried mother would appear. But no one came for the baby. So, Mr. Ping led the child inside and gave him a bath. Then fed him all the food he could and even tried to put some pants on him. The baby panda ran away thinking they were playing and bumped his head on the table. Huge tears fell from his face as Mr. Ping held him. "It is okay Po, you are safe now," Mr. Ping assured the panda. And then he realized he gave the panda a name and he gazed into those jade orbs. Then another realization hit him. This baby panda was all alone and needed someone to look after him. Mr. Ping then made the hardest decision ever he would raise Po as his son. From that day on his life was forever changed and two years later his life and Po's life changed again.

It was cold rainy night as a two year old Po was playing with a puppet in the shape of a bunny. "Bunny hop hop," little Po giggled as he made the bunny hop. Mr. Ping smiled at his adoptive son as he made some warm soup for the cold night. Just then he heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. Standing before him was an old green turtle with a wise but kind face.

"Master Oogway what an honor it is to see you again old friend," Mr. Ping said bowing in respect. "Please do come in," Mr. Ping said sliding over so Oogway could come in.

"The pleasure is all mine my friend but I cannot stay I only came to ask you a favor," Oogway said in a kind and gentle voice.

"Anything for you my friend," Mr. Ping said.

"I need you to give this child a good home," Oogway said and revealed a small blue bundle and in the bundle was a black baby panther with yellow eyes. They were a pale color like when the moon looks without stars. On her forehead was a patch of white fur in the shape of a star. "I found her in the woods and I brought her here. I sense greatness in her and I had to find her a good home," Oogway said.

"I don't understand old friend wouldn't the Jade Palace be a better home for her?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Sadly no, Shifu is still recovering from losing Tai-Lung bringing the baby there would only hurt Shifu and keep the child from her destiny. One day Shifu will be ready to raise another child but not now please old friend you are this child's only hope at a bright future," Oogway told him. Mr. Ping looked at the baby panther with saddened eyes and wanted to take care of the baby. She looked so sweet and innocent but he had enough trouble raising Po but what trouble could one more mouth be. His answer came in a voice that was very young.

"Kitty mine," Po said as he took the baby from Oogway. The old turtle smiled down at the young panda as Mr. Ping watched Po hold the baby panther. The baby panther smiled up at Po and purred gently.

"Very well Oogway it looks like I have a son and a daughter," Mr. Ping said happily.

"Thank you my friend I knew I could count on you," Oogway said and silently disappeared into the night. Mr. Ping looked at Po and the baby and realized he had to name the panther.

"What should we name your new sister Po?" Mr. Ping asked. Po looked at the panther and then smiled.

"Star, her name Star," Po said softy and the little panther smiled as if she agreed to the name. Mr. Ping wrapped a wing around his son Po and smiled lovingly at his new daughter Star. (_Many Years Later)_

"Hey fatty where do you think you are going?" asked a cruel voice. It belonged to a pig boy named Rufus.

"Leave me alone Rufus I didn't do anything to you," a thirteen year old Po said.

"Now you are going to get it I don't remember giving you permission to talk," the pig boy snapped. Po was surrounded by three other boys including Rufus and he was plenty scared. Po wasn't much of a fighter but he wasn't backing down either. He held up his paws and formed fists as he prepared to fight. Suddenly a pebble was shot out of nowhere and landed square on Rufus's head.

"No one picks on my big bro while I am around," shouted a voice. Jumping out of the shadows standing before Po was an eleven year old panther.

"Get those two freaks!" Rufus yelled.

"Ready to fight Po?" the panther asked.

"Ready when you are Star," Po said with a smile. They leaped at Rufus and his gang punching and kicking. Star blocked a punch and used her back paws to knock one boy into another. Po grabbed Rufus by the shirt of his collar and slammed him into the ground. The other bullies grew afraid and ran away from the panda and panther.

"This isn't over freaks this is far from over!" Rufus yelled as he ran away.

"Thanks for the help Star," Po said smiling at his little sister.

"Hey no one is allowed to pick on you but me," Star said with a smile. They headed for home when they saw a huge crowd forming and being children they grew curious. They saw a group of kids about Po's age beating up some croc bandits. A white bird with a straw hat was kicking one croc into the ground. A tiny green mantis dodged an attack and punched one bandit so hard he was knocked out. A green snake was assisting an orange monkey and in the middle was a black and striped tiger. They quickly had the croc bandits tied up and the crowd was cheering.

"Wow it is them Star, the Furious Five," Po said excitedly. Star just rolled her eyes but smiled when Po looked her way. She wasn't very thrilled with Kung Fu she did respect the Five for what they did but wasn't a huge fan like Po was.

"They look just like your action figures you made Po," she said trying to be polite. Po was a huge Kung Fu fan and made figures of the Five. During slow days Po and Star would play in their room with the figures. Star only played because it made her brother happy. Her favorite thing to do was dance and Po made a flute and learned to play so Star could dance to the rhythm. "Come on Po let's go home before dad starts worrying," Star said as she led her brother away. Later that night they slept in their room since their dad wasn't very rich they could only afford two bedrooms. Po slept on the floor and Star had the bed.

"Someday Star I want to go to the Jade Palace and be a Kung Fu Master," Po said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well I wish you luck my brother but I have a different dream in mind," Star said.

"Oh yeah you want to go to that Art School the um White Blossom School of Arts right?" Po asked.

"Yeah and someday I am going to be a great dancer and perform around the world and make enough money to help dad and someday build my own art school here and give kids who weren't born into money but who have talent a chance to use it to make a good living," Star said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well if anyone could get accepted it is you Star. I never seen anyone with your fire and passion before," Po said. He got up and sat on the bed with his sister.

"And Po if you do get into the Jade Palace those Furious Five will be lucky to have you as a member of their team," Star said smiling.

"You think so?" Po asked.

"I know so but Po promise me one thing" Star said her face growing serious.

"Sure Star what is it? Po asked her.

"Whatever our destinies are promise me that we will always be there for each other no matter what" Star said.

"Promise," Po said as he held her paw. Star smiled and they snuggled together in the small bed they sometimes shared on cold nights like this or if one of them had a nightmare. Unbeknown to the two children their destinies were not what they had planned but their promise would stay the same.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I used the idea of Mr. Ping knowing Oogway from an author and I hope they don't mind.


	2. Chasing Dreams

Chapter 2: Chasing Dreams

An eighteen year old Po was playing with his figurines of the Furious Five. He kept glancing at the figurine of Tigress, his favorite member of the Five. All he knew about her was that she was the leader of the Furious Five and Master of Hard Style. Closing his eyes he remembered how graceful she looked when she was punching bandits in the mouth. How those golden orbs turned gentle when she was gazing at the crowd who cheered for her. He wondered what her voice sounded like. She was so silent that the only sounds were growls when she was angry or moans of pain when she was hurt. Still she was his favorite and he would never tell a soul but his secret crush. Of course in all reality she would never fall for a guy like him but still if he accomplished his dream of becoming a Kung Fu Master. Maybe just maybe he would capture the heart of Tigress and she would be his girlfriend. They would go on adventures together stopping evil dead in their tracks. He would cook her noodles and all sorts of delicious meals and show her his figurines of her and the Five. It would be so awesome. He held the tiny figurine in his paw and smiled down at it. "Someday I will meet you and maybe I could be your boyfriend," he said sweetly. Just then his door opened and Mr. Ping came in.

"Po where is Star?" his dad asked him.

"I don't know dad I didn't think it was my day to watch her," Po said in a joking tone as he placed his figurines on the window sill. Mr. Ping gave Po his not amused face as he folded his wings.

"Don't give me that rubbish son. You always know where she is now please go and get her. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," Mr. Ping said sharply.

"Yes sir right away," Po said smiling as he got to his feet. He headed outside and went to go find Star. His dad was right he always knew how to find Star just like she could always find him. Walking down the dusty roads he went towards the meadows where he knew of a dance club called The Black Jade. It was a big building not bigger than the Jade Palace but maybe half the size of it and it was painted black. A huge gorilla man six times Po's size and strength wearing a blue vest and had deep blue eyes stared down at him. "Hello Mr. Phil, is my sister in there?" Po asked politely. Mr. Phil grunted and opened the door.

"Way in the back at the battle ring," Mr. Phil said in a deep voice.

"Thanks Mr. Phil," Po said as he went in. Po was soon covered with neon lights as kids from 16 to 18 or older were playing poker, pool, drinking well the ones who were 18 was drinking, and in the way back was the battling ring. It wasn't a fighting ring but there was a battle. A dancing battle to be exact and in the dead center wearing a deep purple tunic was a sixteen year old Star. She was dancing against a pig boy who Po couldn't remember his name. The pig spun in the air and landed on his feet. Star flashed him a toothy grin as she jumped on her tail moved her arms like a snake and then her feet were in the air as she spun with her hands. Jumped in the air did the splits, got up with ease spun around again and bowed on one knee. The crowd went crazy and the pig boy accepted defeat. He threw a bag of money on the floor and those who bet against Star threw their money down.

"Pleasure doing business with you all, now who is next?" she asked softly. Looking around for the next challenger but she saw Po standing before her with a small smile.

"Hey Star," Po greeted.

"Hey Po, what is up?" Star asked sweetly.

"Dad wants us home," Po told her.

"But I am on a role I made over 300 gold coins today Po," Star said happily.

"Sorry it is dinner time and I am not getting chewed out again," Po informed her. Star rolled her eyes but gathered up her money.

"Okay fair enough I made enough money today let's go," Star said and Po led her outside. They walked on home and Star stopped Po and stood in front of a worn down building. The windows were broken the upstairs was crumbling and the place needed a good clean up job. "There it is Po the future Star Ping Arts Academy," Star said in a dreamy voice. Po looked at her like she lost her mind but kept his opinions to himself. Star had been working her tail off at dance battles working as a waitress at the Black Jade just to earn enough money to own this building so she could turn it into her own art academy. "I will have a kitchen on the back floor where all future chefs will come to create new recipes. A dancing studio at the second floor with a small theatre room next door and I would have a music room on the third floor. Kids could learn to act, dance, and play music. Then at the very top will be rooms where kids who have no place to stay can live till they get on their feet. In the back will be gardens for the chefs and I would build a stage where all the kids could perform their talents and it will be so beautiful," Star said as a tear came to her eye.

"You sure know how to dream big Star," Po said. "And I know you can make that a reality," he said. Then with a smile he led her on home.

"Oh finally you two decide to come home I was about to go looking for you," Mr. Ping said in a worried tone.

"Sorry dad I stopped to see if my building was still there," Star told him. Mr. Ping gave an understanding smile to Star. He knew how much that building meant to her and hoped someday her dream would come true. They sat at the table eating noodles when a knock came on the door. Mr. Ping answered it to reveal a stork holding a message. Mr. Ping thanked him and gave him some gold coins for his trouble.

"Star sweetie, you got a letter," her father said. He handed her an envelope that had silver lettering on it. Star opened it up with her claws and read the letter inside. Her eyes grew to the size of emeralds as a huge grin got on her face. She leaped from her chair and did three backflips.

"I got in, I got in!" she cried joyfully.

"Easy Star got in where?" Po asked.

"The White Blossoms Art School I got accepted," Star said as Po grew excited. He grabbed her in a massive bear hug and swung her around.

"This beyond amazing Star you did it see I knew you could," Po told her.

"I am so proud of you Princess," Mr. Ping said hugging Star.

"Thanks guys but the sad part is I have to leave first thing tomorrow," Star said sadly. Po frowned for he knew Star would leave home eventually he just didn't think it would be so soon.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"About four years or three if I study really hard," Star said.

"Well let's get you packed baby girl," Mr. Ping said smiling but he too was sad to see one of his babies leave home. The next day Po and Mr. Ping led Star to the boat that would take her to the White Blossom Academy. "Good luck baby girl I love you and don't forget to write," Mr. Ping said shedding a tear.

"Bye Daddy I love you too and I promise to visit on the holidays," Star whispered. Then she looked at Po as sadness overwhelmed her. She was beyond excited to finally getting to go to her dream school. But sad because she wouldn't see her brother or father that much. She and Po have never been separated for this long and it scared her.

"Don't worry sis you will do fine. I know it and if any male dancers or whatever gives you any trouble you just write to your big bro and I will talk to them for you," he said jokingly while making a fist.

"I will," Star said.

"Here I made this for you so you have something to remember us by," Po told her as he placed something in her paw. It was a silver heart locket and inside was a picture of Mr. Ping, Po and Star. Tears fell from her face as she put the necklace on and threw her arms around Po.

"I will miss you bro good bye and I love you," she said sadly.

"Bye Star I love you too," Po said and he let her go as she went on the boat. They waved goodbye till the boat vanished. A tear fell from Po's face as he softly whispered", Be safe my sister". In a couple of years Po would have accomplished his dream but he would become the Dragon Warrior. Save the Valley from Tai-Lung and China from a deranged peacock named Shen. And his greatest dream of capturing the heart of Tigress. Yes, his destiny was set but young Star's destiny had yet to happen and soon her true journey will have begun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Star Comes Home

Chapter 3: Star Comes Home

A ship came into the Valley of Peace Harbor. Passengers from all over came off the boat and went about their business. One passenger in particular was a black panther with pale yellow eyes. In the center of her forehead was a patch of white fur in the shape of a star. Wearing a deep purple tunic and wearing a purple cloak as a silver heart necklace was around her neck. She looked around the area and smiled as a tear fell from her face. "I am home," she said to herself and headed into the village. Back at the Jade Palace Po a giant panda was quickly getting ready to head to his dad's noodle shop.

"I can't believe today is the day," Po said excitedly. His jade orbs were shining with excitement. Taking one last glance at his reflection in the mirror he threw open his doors about to run down the hall. He ran through the halls quickly made some dumplings for his friends and went to head outside. His friends were surprised to see Po up before the gong and sat down to eat his dumplings. Before Po could make a break for it two furry arms were around his neck.

"Morning dumpling," a female tiger said sweetly purring in his ear. She was about his height but shorter by two inches with a muscular build and extremely beautiful golden eyes.

"Hey Kitten, can't talk right now I have to go," Po said quickly. Tigress was surprised by Po's behavior as he quickly kissed her cheek.

"What is the rush Po?" asked an orange Monkey named Monkey.

"I just have to get to my dad's shop enjoy the dumplings," Po said quickly.

"Aren't you going to eat first?" a green snake named Viper asked him in a concerned tone. Po never skipped meals at least not as long as they knew him.

"Sorry Viper no time got to go bye," Po said quickly. Then he got on all fours and ran at top speed down the stairs leaving his friends and girlfriend shocked beyond belief.

"That was Po right?" a white bird with a straw hat named Crane asked looking confused.

"I think so hey mind if I have his share of dumplings," a green bug named Mantis asked as he moved towards Po's dumplings. The death glare Tigress gave him stopped Mantis dead in his tracks. "Never mind I am not that hungry anyways," Mantis said quickly slowly backing away from the extra dumplings.

"Why don't we go see what he is up too?" Tigress asked concerned about Po's strange behavior.

"You mean spy on him?" Crane asked.

"No I mean we just go where he is and check up on him," Tigress snapped.

"That is spying," Crane told her.

"Oh just shut up and come on," Tigress growled as they raced to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to find Po. At Mr. Ping's Noodle shop Mr. Ping an elderly goose was serving customers when a familiar figure waltzed into the room. She was a female panther with midnight black fur with pale yellow eyes. In the center of her forehead was a patch of white fur in the shape of a star. Had a curvy figure with a muscular build and wore a deep purple tunic with a purple hood. Around her neck was a silver heart locket and she carried a sack in her right paw. Every male eye was on her for she was a sight to behold. She stepped one hip at a time as she saw one of the people she came to see. A smile spread on her face revealing sharp white fangs. Still with her fangs she looked beautiful.

"Daddy," the panther said happily.

"Princess," Mr. Ping said happily. They ran into each other's arms as the panther had to kneel down just so Mr. Ping could hug her for she was taller than he was. "I missed you so much Star, my little baby girl has come home," Mr. Ping said with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too Daddy. Where is Po?" Star asked softly.

"Right behind you," said a familiar voice. Star got up to see a giant panda with jade orbs smiling down at her. "Welcome home sis," he said gently. Star just ran into his arms as he held her tight.

"Missed you," Star told him shedding tears.

"I missed you too Star," Po said shedding a tear of his own. The Five made their way into Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to come across a shocking scene. Po was holding a female black panther in his arms and she was having her arms around his neck. Tigress's eyes widened as they quickly narrowed. A low growl escaped her lips as she stalked towards Po and the panther.

"Uh oh all hell is about to break loose," Mantis said worriedly as the boys stepped back and got good seats for the show. Viper just glared at them and slithered over to Tigress to calm her down. She knew Po would never cheat on Tigress they had to be more than what they saw.

Po broke free of the hug and saw Tigress and Viper coming towards him. Before Tigress could utter a word Po smiled at her and said," Hey Kitten and Viper it is great you are here. I want you to meet someone very special to me". Tigress was about to get her claws out and rearrange this panther's face for no one was stealing Po from her. Viper was about to hold Tigress back when Po uttered a shocking sentence. "Tigress, Viper allow me to introduce to you my baby sister Star," Po said motioning to the panther. Tigress froze in shock and Viper eyes widened with surprise.

"Did he just say sister?" Monkey asked.

"Hey guys come and meet my sister," Po called when he spotted the guys in the back.

"Yeah he said sister," Crane said. They walked up to Po and the panther as Po introduced them.

"Star this is the Furious Five, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and this beautiful lady here is Tigress, the leader and my girlfriend," Po said as he wrapped an arm around Tigress's waist. Tigress blushed a deep red not because of the affection Po showed her but what she thought Po did by cheating on her with Star, who was his sister.

"Pleasure to meet you all, you look just like your actions figures Po made of you when we were kids," Star said.

"You are Po's sister?" Tigress asked in disbelief.

"Yeah can't you see the family resemblance?" Star asked as she gathered her father and Po together. Of course anyone could see these three looked nothing alike but Tigress just nodded her head. "So Po, when will I get to see the Jade Palace and see my big bro the Dragon Warrior in action?" Star asked sweetly.

"Well I can show you now", Po said as he took Star by the paw.

"Lead the way bro," Star said.

"Have fun kids but be back for dinner I am making my famous soup oh and of course the Furious Five and Master Shifu are invited as well," Mr. Ping said.

"Okay dad we will be back later," Po assured.

"I never knew Po had a sister," Viper said.

"Me neither," Tigress admitted.

"Well did you guys ever ask him if he had a sister?" Mr. Ping asked overhearing the conversation.

"Uh no not really," Tigress said.

"Well that is why he didn't tell you silly," Mr. Ping chuckled as he continued to serve customers.

"Well come on let's get to know her," Crane said as he flew towards the Palace.

"Yeah," Mantis and Monkey said as they followed him. Viper laughed as she slithered after the boys leaving Tigress behind.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Tigress said to herself as she ran after them towards the Palace. Far off in the mountains a wave of lotus blossoms spread around forming a figure and appeared an old green turtle. He wore a light blue tunic holding a staff wearing a kind and wise expression, as he gazed down at the valley.

"The time has finally come the Dragon Guardian has finally come home. Her destiny will soon be known," he said in a gentle voice and the lotus blossom appeared again as they flew down towards the village.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also I wasn't too sure if Oogway died or just went away for a while so in my story he just went away and now he is back so hope no one minds.


	4. Sibling Secrets

Chapter 4: Sibling Secrets

"Wow so this is the Jade Palace huh? Pretty cool bro pretty cool," Star said with an impressed look. She always saw the Jade Palace from her window in the room where Po and her shared. When Po was a kid he drew pictures of the Jade Palace with Po and the Five together. Star was proud of her brother for becoming the Dragon Warrior. He was always her hero by keeping her safe and feeding her dreams. All those late nights he played on his flute as she danced to the beat. She remembered the first time she danced in front of a crowd and it scared her but with Po's help she became well a Star. _Flashback: Star was about six years old when she danced in the tiny bedroom she shared with Po. Now at the tender age of eight she stood in front of a crowd and she froze. The music was playing but her feet wouldn't respond .She heard the rhythm of the piano a musician was playing. But all she could feel or see was the people staring at her. Waiting to see her perform and her palms got all sweaty and she couldn't breathe. People soon began to laugh and tears fell from her face. Just then a ten year old Po, jumped on the stage and shouted", Star dance to this!" He began to play a few notes from his flute and Star felt her feet tapping and soon she did a small spin as she leaped in the air. Doing twirls and spins her confidence growing with each note Po played. Soon the laughter turned into applause as Star moved her body like a serpent and did a final spin and landed on her feet and bowed to the crowd smiled as they cheered for her. From that day on she was never afraid to dance in front of people again._

Her dream was coming true and it looks like Po's dream had come true as well. But not in the way he expected. All Po wanted to be was a Kung Fu Master and instead became the Dragon Warrior and saved all of China. In addition won the heart of Tigress and Star was just happy her brother was happy.

"If you think the outside is impressive wait till you see the inside," Po said taking her by the paw. He opened the doors and Star's eyes widened as she absorbed the beauty of the Jade Palace.

"Wow it is so beautiful," Star sighed as she looked around the place. Po smiled happy he could show his kid sister the Palace. Master Shifu came into the room and spotted a young panther accompanying the Five and Po into the Palace.

"Hello my dear I am Shifu can I help you?" he asked politely wondering why the Five and Po brought her here. Maybe she was in some sort of trouble.

"Hello sir I am Star Ping, Po's baby sister and it is a true honor to meet you," Star said bowing politely. Shifu's eyes widened with surprise as his ears stiffened by what they heard.

"Po's baby sister, how interesting I never knew you had a sister Po," Shifu said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah well I have been away at the White Blossom Art School and dancing professionally for money. I just came here to see my family and to fulfill my dream of opening my own art school," Star said gently. She heard a lot about Shifu from Po's letters and he seemed nice a bit taller than she imagined but she was trying to make a good impression.

"It is nice to meet you my dear but my students have training to do so if you could wait down at the Valley,' Shifu began.

"Um Master Shifu would you mind if I watched my brother and the Five train?" Star asked. Shifu's eyes widened but he rubbed his chin.

"I guess this one time wouldn't hurt but stay clear so you don't interfere," Shifu said firmly.

"Yes Master," Star said bowing. She was led to the training hall and watched them train. Monkey and Mantis were running through an obstacle course. Viper was sparring with Crane and Tigress and Po were sparring. Star sat in the far corner as Shifu barked instructions during the training. A case of scrolls fell when Star scooted closer to the wall and one fell to the ground. She picked it up but the first two lines grabbed her attention and she began to read. Soon she was grabbing another scroll and each scroll was a dairy of some sort about a Kung Fu Master. Finally after two hours Star read about 30 scrolls and there were 50 scrolls total in the case. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and saw that it was Shifu.

"What are you doing Star?" he asked. He didn't seem mad at least he didn't look mad. Star said that a scroll fell and she was putting it back but the scroll drew her in and she just kept reading.

"I am sorry sir if I overstepped any boundaries but they were too interesting to put down," Star said sadly hoping Shifu wasn't too angry with her.

"I understand my dear but 30 scrolls in less than two hours I can't get Po to read one scroll in one hour. You seem interested in reading my dear," Shifu said smiling.

"Sir the reason my brother is," Star began but Po and the Five had heard the conversation was giving her a pleading look not to finish her sentence.

"Yes Star?" Shifu asked wondering why she stopped talking.

"Um my brother preferred to actually do Kung Fu instead of reading about it I guess," Star said and Po let out a sigh of relief. Tigress noticed this and wondered what Star knew that Po didn't want her to reveal. Something about reading scrolls and Tigress wanted to know if something was bothering Po. She would ask him later for right now Po wanted to spend some time with his sister. Yet, Star wanted to meet the Furious Five her brother talked about. "So, Viper my brother tells me you are an excellent ribbon dancer. Maybe you could show me sometime?" she asked nicely.

"Po, said that about me? How sweet of him," Viper said blushing. "I would be happy to show you my ribbon dancing some time," Viper said to Star.

"Awesome," Star said flashing a fang smile. Then she turned her attention to Tigress. "You better treat my bro good Master Tigress last girl who broke his heart I broke her face. I will be keeping my eye on you," she said in a joking tone as she winked at Tigress.

"I assure you I would never harm Po or break his heart," Tigress promised giving Star a serious face.

"And I will never hurt or break her heart," Po said kissing Tigress on the cheek. She purred at his touch and Star just smiled knowing her brother finally got this love thing right.

"Well good to know but come on Po. I want to help dad cook dinner I haven't done it in a while and it would be fun," Star said.

"Okay Star see you guys later tonight," Po said waving. He led Star down the steps and once they were out of hearing range Star asked the question that was bugging her.

"Po, how come Shifu and the Five don't know about your reading problem?" Star asked.

"Come on Star I can read just not very well. I have trouble pronouncing words and I don't understand some words. And my mind tries so hard to figure them out my mind begins to hurt and it wanders," Po said blushing.

"I remember Po I was the one who helped you read during school. But why didn't you tell them?" she asked.

"Because I was ashamed, when I became the Dragon Warrior I literally had to jump through hoops just to gain an ounce of respect from them. And when I defeated Tai-Lung they finally accepted me. Then I defeated Shen and Tigress fell in love with me. If I told her and the others all this time I had trouble reading then I would lose the respect I worked so hard to earn and the love of Tigress," Po said frowning. Star could understand Po's distress when she heard briefly on how the Five and Shifu treated her brother. Little sister was about to pay them all a visit and kick their ungrateful asses but remembered that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and Po who wanted to be a Kung Fu Master begged her to stay at school and to let him handle this Dragon Warrior thing. So, Star did and later Po wrote about the Five and their adventures along with the stuff Shifu was teaching him and Star began to like them. For they gave her brother a chance; and by doing this they saw him for what Star always saw him as, a hero.

"Po if they are your friends and if Tigress truly loves you then I am sure they will understand," Star assured him.

"Sorry Star I can't tell them that I had to ask my baby sister to sound words out for me or tell what a word meant. It is beyond embarrassing please promise me you won't tell them. I will tell them soon just not now," Po said giving her a pleading look.

"You know me Po I always keep your secrets safe. But you should tell them soon," she said. Po nodded and Star knew how to put a smile back on his face. "Race you home!" she cried and jumped on all fours and ran down the steps. Po laughed and raced after her sister. Neither one knowing that Po's reading disability wouldn't be the only secret revealed soon in the future.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Plans and the Dragon Guardian

Chapter 5: Plans and the Dragon Guardian

They reached the noodle shop in less than ten minutes flat. Mr. Ping was happy to see his children wanting to help cook the special dinner he was making. While he was making his famous Secret Ingredient Soup, Po and Star were making dumplings along with an apple pie for desert. Po kneaded the dough as Star was gathering ingredients for the pie. Then it was time to make the pie. Po cleaned the apples off and stood before Star. "Ready Star?" he asked. Star popped her neck as she got her claws out and prepared for the apples.

"Ready," she said giving him a sly grin.

"One, two, three," Po said and threw the apples in the air as Star jumped and swiped at them with her claws. Po caught them in a bowl and they were diced into mouth sized bites. "Who needs knives when we got you? Thanks sis for the help," Po said with a smile.

"Anytime Po," Star said licking the apple juice from her claws. Then Star made the pie crust as Po added cinnamon and sugar to the pie. Placed the apples in the pie crust and covered it with the outer layer and Star using her claws to cut the dough hanging off the side and added the holes in the center so they steam could escape through and the pie was placed in the oven. "Alright everything is cooked go Team Ping," Star said happily as her and Po high fived each other. They began to set the table as Mr. Ping closed the restaurant and within 30 minutes The Five and Shifu came in just as Star and Po were placing the food on the table.

"Boy it smells good in here," Tigress said as Po offered her a seat.

"Wait till you taste it Kitten," Po said kissing her cheek. Soon everyone sat down as the dinner began. Mr. Ping sat at the head of the table with Star sitting to his left and Po to his right. Tigress sat by Po and Monkey sat by Star. Crane sat next to Monkey and Viper sat across from Crane. Mantis sat by Crane and Shifu was at the other end of the table.

"So, Star what do you plan on doing while you are here?" Shifu asked curiously.

"Well, sir I have been meaning to open up my own art academy and last month I earned the money I needed to buy the place. It is just around the corner from the Black Jade club that little vacant building," Star told him.

"That place is a dump," Mantis muttered and Po along with everyone else besides Star glared at him. "I mean nice choice," he said nervously.

"I think it shows true potential," Star said smiling.

"Potential to be torn down," Mantis muttered and was flicked in the head by Monkey.

"So, you finally bought the place. Awesome what is your plan Star?" Po asked smiling at her.

"Well I have a bit of money left to start making repairs and I plan on working on it tomorrow. Fixing things, seeing what it needs you know the basics, but I won't have any money to hire teachers yet till I win another dance contest and that won't be until next month. So, I was wondering if you and your friends would be my teachers." Star asked them. "Po, you and dad are the best cooks I know and it will be awesome if you could teach future chefs to cook," she said.

"Sure sis it would be fun," Po told her.

"Anything for my baby girl," Mr. Ping said causing Star to blush.

"Thanks and Viper again you are a great ribbon dancer mind being one of the dance instructors?" she asked her.

"I would love too," Viper said blushing.

"Crane, Po says you are a great painter mind being an art teacher?" Star asked him.

"Uh well I don't think I am that good but I would love to help," Crane said nervously.

"Monkey, Po says you are very funny and a good actor mind being a drama teacher at my academy?" Star asked.

"Sounds like fun," Monkey said.

"Mantis, Po tells me you a great sculpture mind being another art teacher?" Star asked.

"Sure I would love too," Mantis said smiling. Then Star looked at Tigress and Shifu.

"Po says you Tigress, and Shifu are amazing at Kung Fu would you mind teaching at my academy?" she asked them with hopeful eyes.

"I may be a bit busy my dear but I will try," Shifu said politely.

"It would be an honor," Tigress said politely. Star smiled for now she had a staff of teachers till she could afford more teachers.

"Thank you everyone I am truly grateful," Star said. After that they began to talk about when Po and Star were kids. Sharing funny stories that made everyone laugh. Then Star remembered something she read in one of the scrolls and wondered if maybe Shifu could tell her more. "Um Master Shifu mind if I ask you a question?" she asked politely.

"Of course ask away," Shifu said.

"While I was reading one of your scrolls about Kung Fu Masters, one mentioned the prophecy of the Dragon Guardian. Who is the Dragon Guardian was that another name for Po's title?" Star asked.

"Uh no my dear the Dragon Guardian was a different title for a different warrior. Master Oogway a wise old turtle and my Master told me about the Legend of the Dragon Guardian as well as the Dragon Warrior," Shifu began.

"Cool I never heard of this legend please tell us Master Shifu," Po said excitedly.

"Well according to legend the Dragon Guardian would help the Dragon Warrior defend the Valley from evil. By protecting the light of the innocent and would be the Dragon Warrior's equal in strength and spirit. Together they would be an unstoppable force against evil that once together evil would forever be vanquished, Shifu told everyone.

"That sounds awesome so who is the Dragon Guardian oh I know Tigress right?" Star asked with a smile as she looked at the female tiger but Tigress's sad face removed Star's smile.

"Ah actually Star there is no Dragon Guardian for Master Oogway only announced who the Dragon Warrior would be and you know it was Po. Oogway said the Dragon Guardian would arrive soon and told me to have faith but he vanished before he could reveal who the Dragon Guardian was. But there was hope he said he would return once the Dragon Guardian arrived and he himself would reveal who the Dragon Guardian was. And I must trust in my Master and pray he will return to tell us who the Dragon Guardian is," Shifu said with a small smile.

"Well whoever this person is better take care of my brother," Star said firmly. Tigress along with the rest of the Five knew of the Dragon Guardian and she hoped she would be the Dragon Guardian. Being Po's equal in strength and spirit and being an unstoppable force against evil would be her ultimate dream. When everyone was eating their pie a strange wind blew around them and the Five, Po, and Shifu prepared for an attack. Yet, a string of blossoms circled around them and they swirled together forming a figure. The blossoms disappeared and revealing an old green turtle wearing a light blue tunic carrying a staff, wearing a wise but kind expression on his face.

"Master Oogway is that you?" Shifu asked in disbelief.

"Yes Shifu I have returned as I said I would to announce who the Dragon Guardian is," Oogway answered in a soft and gentle tone.

"Please Master tell us who is the Dragon Guardian," Shifu said in an excited tone. After all these years they would find out who the Dragon Guardian was. Oogway smiled and pointed and at first everyone thought he was pointing at Tigress. But as they looked closer he was not pointing at Tigress but at someone else. "You are the Dragon Guardian my dear," Oogway said as he looked right at an extremely surprised Star.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Unwanted Destiny

Chapter 6: Unwanted Destiny

"What you think I am the Dragon Guardian?" Star asked in disbelief. Then she let out a laugh. "Oh man that is a good one sir but you are clearly mistaken I don't do Kung Fu. That is my brother's thing. I think you meant to point to the female tiger over there now she would make a way better Dragon Guardian than I ever could," Star said shaking her head thinking it was all a joke.

"There is no mistake my dear you are the Dragon Guardian," Oogway said with that all knowing gaze. "Tigress is a great Kung Fu Master but she had a different destiny and yours is to be the Dragon Guardian. Even when you were a baby when I brought you to Mr. Ping and Po I sensed greatness in you. At first I didn't know what it could be until baby Po took you from me and you purred when he held you. I knew Po was going to be the Dragon Warrior and as I silently watched you and him grow I knew you would be the Dragon Guardian," Oogway told her. Star's and Po's eyes widened when they heard that bit of information.

"Dad is this true? Did Master Oogway bring Star to us?" Po asked. He was only two when he met Oogway and quickly forgotten how Star came to be in their family. He knew she was adopted like he was but he never cared Star was his sister end of story.

"Yes, Master Oogway and I were friends for a long time even gave me some money to help raise you two. He came one cold rainy night and asked me to care for Star. When he said he sensed greatness in her I thought the Jade Palace would be a better fit. After all I was no Kung Fu Teacher but Oogway told me Shifu was still hurt over losing Tai-Lung. Which I understood it hurts when a parent loses a child and he said taking her to the Jade Palace would only keep her from her destiny. I didn't know what to do for I could barely afford to feed Po but once I saw Po take Star into his arms and saw her purr at him. My mind was made up and I had a son and a daughter. So, old friend this is the greatness you saw in her, the Dragon Guardian and her brother being the Dragon Warrior. You knew this whole time why didn't you tell me or anyone else?" Mr. Ping asked looking at Oogway.

"Indeed Master surely you could have told me as well," Master Shifu said.

"Forgive me Shifu but I remember when I told you of Po being the Dragon Warrior and how you and even your students doubted me. Telling you that his little sister was the Dragon Guardian would have made you doubt me even more. And how you treated Po I knew if I brought Star into the mix her destiny would be altered into something else. Plus she was not ready to accept her destiny until now. Another great evil is coming and the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Guardian must work together in order to stop it," Oogway informed.

"When is this great evil coming Master? And who is it?" Shifu asked as everyone looked at him with fearful faces.

"I do not yet I will go back to the mountains to meditate to find the identity of this unknown enemy. Till then prepare Star for her destiny and I will see you all soon," Master Oogway said and then formed into Lotus Blossoms and disappeared. The room went silent as Po looked across the table to see how Star was taking this and realized she was gone. He got up and went to the only place he knew where she would go. Everyone else was left to their own thoughts. Mr. Ping was afraid for his daughter's and son's lives and wished he could do something to protect them. Shifu felt hurt that Oogway did not tell him sooner about Star but knew why. He doubted Oogway about Po being the Dragon Warrior and lucky enough Po didn't turn on them like Tai-Lung had done. Yet he knew if they treated Star the same Shifu saw her fire and devotion to her brother. If they treated her the same way she probably would have turned evil or just left and they all would have perished. He didn't think Star was evil but any wrong doings to a person can change them in different ways. But he vowed not to doubt Oogway this time. If he said Star was the Dragon Guardian then she was the Dragon Guardian. Tigress felt sad that she wasn't chosen to be the Dragon Guardian. Oogway said she had a destiny but what was it and why did Star a person who didn't even like Kung Fu got to be chosen when Tigress was a Kung Fu Master and she wasn't chosen. It was just like when Po became the Dragon Warrior and Tigress remembered her treatment of him. But now she was a different Tigress and vowed not to treat Star the way she did Po. It was the least she could do for Po had forgiven her for what she said and did but Tigress could not forgive herself. She would help and welcome Star as one of them and try to keep the panther safe for Po would be crushed if his sister were killed.

Po found Star on top of the restaurant roof. Star always went there when she was upset for she liked to gaze up at the stars. She had her head in her knees crying as her tail was on the ground. "Hey," Po said softly. Star looked up and saw Po staring at her and he saw the tears and fear in her eyes. Po sat next to her and held her tight as he rubbed her back. "Tell me all about it Star," he said.

"This is a mistake Po I can't be the Dragon Guardian. I am no Kung Fu Master I am a dancer. My destiny was to own my own art academy and help kids who were not born into money help them nurture their talents. Not punch bandits in the face or save China. I can't do it Po and because of this a great evil will come and everyone I love will be killed because a crazy old turtle picked the wrong person," Star sniffed as her tears soaked his fur.

"Yeah I thought the same thing when I was picked to be the Dragon Warrior but hey if Oogway was right about me I would bet my figurines of the Furious Five that he is right about you too. But Star no one will force you to be this Dragon Guardian. If you don't want to do this I understand I got your back and if any great evil even tries to lay a paw on you they will have to go through me," Po told her.

"Po, I can't let you go at this alone. The legend said once we are united no evil will have a chance against us. But this isn't fair Kung Fu was your thing not mine. And now I will have to give up my dream. If I can't dance anymore who am I," Star wondered.

"You will be Star, the same girl who had my back when were kids. The same girl who loved dancing and wanted to help people, dancing is what you do it doesn't define who you are. And remember I am the Dragon Warrior yet that is not all of who I am. I still cook noodles at Dad's Shop and I do other things besides Kung Fu. Maybe you can be this Dragon Guardian and still have your dream. But you got to want to do this Star. I will go the distance with you if you are willingly to go the distance with me," Po told her. Star looked at him and smiled. Then she and him took each other's paws and held them together. Star may not have asked to be this Dragon Guardian but she wasn't giving up that easily. Besides no evil will hurt her family and home not while she was around. But in the back of her mind she was afraid of failing but as long as she had her brother watching her back she felt a bit more confident and hope she could be the Dragon Guardian and keep her dream.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. If anyone has an idea for this great evil let me know.


	7. Training

Chapter 7: Training

The next day Star moved into the Jade Palace. She stayed in the room next to Po. Star didn't have any trouble getting up early but doing Kung Fu was a problem. Po knew all about Kung Fu he just had trouble focusing. Star's problem was she could do what you asked but she didn't know anything about Kung Fu. They all were outside their doors as Shifu came out happy to see that Star unlike her brother could get up early on the first day. He remembered how he had to hit Po upside the head with his staff to get the panda up. "Good morning students", Shifu said politely but firmly.

"Good morning Master Shifu," the Five and Po said respectively as they bowed. Star mimicked their bow and said what they said. Then they all went into the kitchen to eat some dumplings and soon they all headed to the training hall.

"Okay today we are going to do something different," Shifu began. "Star come forward," he said addressing her. Star was nervous and was hoping she wouldn't have to go first. Still Po gave her an encouraging smile and Star stepped forward facing Shifu. He led her to the same dummy Po had to hit before when he first started training. "I want you to hit this dummy as hard as you can," Shifu instructed.

"Yes Master," Star said politely. Unlike Po the only reason he messed up a lot was he was trying to impress the Five and Shifu. Star wasn't here to impress anyone she was here for her brother for he needed her help in defeating this great evil. So, she had to learn Kung Fu in order to help him. She knew how to fight but she didn't think she could do all that fancy stuff the Five and Shifu could do. Still it didn't matter what she thought she could or couldn't do. In order to help her brother and keep her home safe Star stepped out of her comfort zone and was learning something she had no clue about. Taking a deep breath she formed a fist and swung. The dummy flew straight into the wall as everyone besides Po's face dropped to the floor. "Was that good Master?" Star asked wondering if she did it right. Shifu's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. The last time he saw anyone that strong was Tai-Lung but he shook that idea out of his head. He snapped his fingers and a bird named Zan magically appeared and brought the dummy back.

"Hit it again but try to control your strength," he told her.

"Yes, Master" Star said as she formed a fist again and swung. This time the dummy flew a few inches away from Star and she again asked Shifu if she did okay.

"You are strong my dear, very strong," Shifu said rubbing his beard. Star blushed and waited to be told what to do. "Next I want you to do a flying kick," Shifu said.

"A what?" Star asked not having a clue as to what he was talking about.

"A flying kick," Shifu repeated forgetting she never heard of any Kung Fu moves. Star looked at Po with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Po translation," she said to him. Shifu then realized his mistake and nodded at Po to explain.

"He wants you to jump and kick as hard as you can," Po told her.

"Why didn't he just say that?" Star asked.

"It is Kung Fu Star it is a tad complicated," Po explained.

Star shrugged her shoulders and said," Alright whatever". Then leaped in the air and kicked the dummy straight into the wall causing the wall to have a dent.

"Control your strength Star!" Shifu barked.

"Yes, Master sorry Master," Star said meekly. She wished she was doing better she must look ridiculous in front of everyone. Still she took a deep breath and jumped again and kicked the dummy only sending it back a few inches.

"Very good I have seen how strong you are at punching and kicking. Now let's see how fast you are. I am going to throw punches and kicks at you and I want you to dodge them as best you can," Shifu told her.

"Yes Master," Star said and prepared for an attack. Shifu lunged at her punching with great force as Star blocked his attacks and dodged them with ease.

"You seem very fast my dear," Shifu said as Star blocked another attack.

"I spent a lot of years fighting off bullies but you hit harder than they could," Star said ducking as Shifu was about to punch her.

"Interesting now I want you to fight back and don't hold back I want to see how skilled you are," Shifu told her.

"Okay you are the Master," Star said. Just then Shifu was about to punch Star but she used her tail to grab his arm and swing him behind her and use her back leg to kick him. Shifu fell to the floor stunned but smiled as he prepared to attack again. He lunged at her as she grabbed his leg and threw him back again.

"I see you learned my strategy dear very clever. Let's see how you do against another opponent, Tigress step forward," Shifu said. Tigress did and faced Star. If Star was worried, or scared she did a good job concealing her fear. Before Shifu spoke Star said something to Tigress.

"Don't go easy on me Master Tigress no matter what," Star said.

"Is she crazy Tigress will kill her? No offense Po Star is fast and strong but we all know what Tigress can do. Star is nowhere near ready she could get severely hurt," Viper said giving Po a worried glance.

"Don't call Star out just yet," Po said with a secretive smile. Star and Tigress bowed to each other and the fight began. Tigress lunged at Star with full force. Star blocked and grabbed Tigress by the tail and swung her in the air and threw her to the ground. Tigress rubbed her sore body as she looked at Star with surprise. Even Shifu looked surprised. Tigress ran at Star as the panther blocked an attack and kicked Tigress in the ribs and she threw Tigress over her shoulder and kicked her in the jaw.

"Oww," Tigress moaned as she rubbed her now sore jaw and Star wondered if she was hitting Tigress too hard. She always knew Tigress was a tough fighter and wondered if maybe she should ease up. Yet she knew Tigress would be more angry at her if she thought Star was going easy on her when Star just asked her not to go easy. The fight continued as Tigress kept throwing punches at Star and Star blocked her delivered a punch on her own. Tigress didn't lay one hit on Star and soon Shifu stopped the sparring for Tigress was getting worn out.

"Okay that is enough for now I want the rest of you to meditate, spar, or go through the obstacle course. Po I want you to take Star to the Peach Tree to meditate," Shifu said as he left the room. Still in shock over what he had seen. Tigress was getting worried for she couldn't lay one hit on Star, a girl that knew nothing about Kung Fu but so easily defeated her. Was she losing her touch? Everyone was too shocked to say anything as they trained not making a sound.

"Good job Kitten I will catch you later. Maybe we play checkers later tonight," Po said giving her a quick peck on the lips. Tigress gave him a small smile.

"Um good spar Tigress sorry about the sore jaw," Star said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine good spar to you too," Tigress said bowing and Star did the same. Po led her outside towards the Peach Tree.

"So how am I doing?" she asked.

"Just fine way better than me and that is the truth," Po told her. Star just smiled at him glad she was learning and hoped she would make a good Dragon Guardian.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Revealing Fears

Chapter 8: Revealing Fears

Tigress looked at the dummies as she hit them with such force. They turned to splinters under her touch. She could tell Monkey, Crane, and Mantis staring at her without her knowing. Even Viper gave her a few glances. They were all thinking the same thing. The almighty hardcore Kung Fu Master Tigress just got her butt kicked by a mere beginner.

It all seemed like a crazy dream when she was sparring with Star. It was like no matter what move she did Star saw it coming and blocked and used an attack of her own. So much for not knowing anything about Kung Fu, was Star playing her? No, she was Po's sister and Tigress noticed Star wasn't doing any Kung Fu moves at least any that she was familiar with. Star did punch block and kick those other moves she did must have been on instinct. After all she was the Dragon Guardian. It made sense that she would be a skilled fighter.

Po, the Dragon Warrior did not defeat Tigress on the first day and she didn't go easy on him either. She went above hard and really wanted to hurt him. Not enough to kill him but enough so he would know he wasn't welcomed here and that he should leave. Tigress felt ashamed of the way she treated Po on his first day and every day after till he defeated Tai-Lung. Was this some sort of karma thing? Since she treated Po badly at first and now his little sister, a girl who knows nothing of Kung Fu easily kicked her ass? Tigress began to think so and wasn't angry at Star for the young panther didn't want to be the Dragon Guardian. The only reason she was even here was to protect her brother and her home. Something she and Tigress had in common.

Star was meditating under the Peach Tree feeling extremely guilty. Ever since she could remember Po always talked about what a great fighter Master Tigress was. Star had seen firsthand how tough she was and what a good fighter she was. Still she defeated Tigress so easily and Master Shifu as well. How on China did she pull that off? When she and Po were kids they fought bullies off and could that be where her skills came from. Still simple punching, blocking, and kicking could not be enough to defeat Shifu or Tigress. Star thought she got lucky but she knew that wasn't it. Was it because she was really the Dragon Guardian? Star could always notice things about people and remembered them as well. She watched the Five fight lots of time so maybe she just remembered their moves and was able to defeat Tigress. She hoped Tigress wasn't angry at her. She knew how disappointed she was from being deprived of being the Dragon Warrior.

The way she treated Po made Star's blood boil but she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. It happened in the past so Star was letting it go. She could only imagine how angry Tigress must feel now. Being the Dragon Guardian must have been a great deal for Tigress wanting to be Po's equal and be an unstoppable force against evil. Shoot even Star thought it would be Tigress. Taking the title of Dragon Guardian and beating her in a sparring match on her first day would make anyone angry. And one thing Star did not want was to make Tigress's into her enemy.

"Star you okay?" Po asked opening an eye lid.

"I am just worried that Tigress may not like me because I beat her and took the title of Dragon Guardian from her," Star said with her eyes closed.

"Trust me Star Tigress is not the kind to hold a grudge. And first off you didn't take anything Oogway chose you to be the Dragon Guardian remember. Yeah you beat her in one spar match it took me a few times to actually beat her and she accepted that. She is not going to hate you because of one spar. She has a temper but believe me she is a loyal person and she will have your back," Po assured her. Star was still a bit uncertain. "In fact I will talk to her for you and assure you everything between you and Tigress is cool," he said smiling.

"Thanks bro," Star said smiling back and returned to her meditation.

Later that night after dinner Tigress was in Po's room playing checkers. Tigress went first like Po promised and she was having a good time. But the thought of her losing her touch kept bugging her. Would Po see her as weak and want a stronger girlfriend? What if he was in deep trouble and she could not save him? That was an old fear for Tigress. When Po got blasted away by Shen's cannon Tigress thought she had failed him. What if that happened again and Po did die?

Tigress was feeling so sad and wondered what she should do. "Hey Kitten, you okay you are awfully quiet. Anything you want to talk about?" Po asked as he moved his checker piece.

"It is nothing," Tigress muttered.

"You aren't mad because Star beat you in a spar are you?" Po asked in a gentle tone.

Tigress looked away and said," Of course not Star did a good job for a beginner".

"She thinks you might hate her for winning and being chosen as the Dragon Guardian," Po said moving another piece.

"Well I am not so you can tell her that or I will do it tomorrow. I am not angry towards Star, she is doing her best to be the Dragon Guardian I cannot hate her for that," Tigress said moving a piece.

"Ti, if you are upset over anything you can tell me," Po said trying to look at her. Tigress tried to look away for if she looked into his jade orbs she would break into tears. Po knew Tigress felt bad for she was known for being hardcore and undefeatable. Losing to Star so easily was a blow to Tigress. Still Po knew he had to get Tigress to reveal to him how she felt. And he knew only one way on how to do it.

"Tigress, I need to tell you something. Remember all those times I was asked to read those scrolls but I never did because I said they were boring," Po began getting nervous.

Tigress looked at him unsure as to where this was going but said," Yes, I remember".

"Well Ti, there was another reason why I never finished those scrolls. I-I have trouble reading. I can read a little but some words I could not pronounce and I didn't understand their meaning. Whenever I tried my brain would hurt and my mind would wander," Po explained not looking up at her."Star had to help me a lot with my reading if it wasn't' for her I never would have finished school," Po said fighting tears. Now he felt ashamed but he had to tell Tigress that everyone was good and bad at something sometimes.

Tigress couldn't believe it, Po had trouble reading. It all made sense now and she wondered why he never told them before. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" she asked him.

"I worked so hard to earn your and everyone else's respect I was scared if I told you. I would lose it and you wouldn't love me anymore," Po said looking away as a tear fell from his face.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me if I wasn't a strong fighter anymore," Tigress said putting his head in her paws. Staring into his eyes as tears fell from her face.

"I will always love you Kitten I don't care how strong or how well you fight," Po said smiling.

"And I don't care how well you can read I still love you," Tigress said. Then they kissed each other knowing that they both accepted and still loved each other despite their weak qualities.

The next day everyone was in the training hall. Star and Tigress were friends and Po was happy to hear that. "Today students we again will try something new. Po and Star step forward," Shifu said. They did and Shifu spoke," I have seen how you both fight separately now I want to see how you two fight as a team".

"Okay Master who are we fighting?" Po asked.

Shifu gave him a sly look and said," The Furious Five". Po and Star looked at each other but soon smiled and got ready to fight the Five. The Five stood before them and Shifu looked at both sides and shouted", Begin".

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging. In the next chapter will be the fight scene and who the bad guys are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. The Battle and New Enemies

Chapter 9: The Battle and New Enemies

Star and Po stood side by side in their fighting stance. Star had a small flash back of when she was five and Po was seven. When they were fighting off a pair of bullies for the first time, it seemed so easy back then but Star knew this was not going to be easy and she wasn't going to get cocky either. Just because she won two spars one with Master Shifu and one with Tigress didn't mean she was invincible. Still she was upset that this was going to be her destiny fighting bandits and saving her home was a good destiny but not the one she wanted. A tear almost fell from her face but she shook it away. _Focus Star, Po needs your help now is not the time to get all gushy,_ her mind scolded as she prepared to fight. Shifu stood before them and said", Begin". Monkey was the first to attack as he brought a fist to Star's face. She ducked and grabbed his tail sending him flying into Crane. Mantis ran at Po with top speed as Po got hit and Star used her tail to swipe at the bug away from her brother. Giving Viper the opportunity she had been ready for and wrapped her tail around Star's waist hoisting her up as Tigress fought Po. Viper slammed Star into the ground as she let out a moan. Star then saw Po blocking Tigress's attacks and a plan formed in her head.

"Po, Double Knockout!" she yelled. Po just gave her a sly smile and slid under Tigress's feet and grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry Kitten hope this doesn't hurt you too much," Po said as he threw her in the air.

"Sorry Master Viper hope you not too badly hurt," Star said and grabbed the rest of Viper's tail and threw her in the air. Viper and Tigress's head connected as they slammed into each other resulting in a double knockout. Crane swooped over to Star as he sent her quick punches and she managed to block a few but he kicked her on her left leg but she stood on her tail to regain balance.

Po was fighting Monkey as Mantis was checking on the girls. "You guys alright?" Mantis asked looking from Viper to Tigress.

"We're fine," Tigress moaned rubbing her now sore head. She locked eyes on Star and raced after the panther. Star saw Tigress coming and grabbed Crane by the leg and threw him into Monkey. Po ran to Star's side as they fought Tigress. "How did you two do that knock out move?" Tigress asked as she threw a punch at Star only to have Po block it and kick her back.

"Years of practice Kitten, I knew you would be too tough to be knocked out by that move. Is Viper alright?" Po asked as he ducked to avoid Tigress's spin kick and have Star punch her in the gut.

"Oww, she is fine," Tigress moaned as the others came to her aid. Viper lunged at Po but to have Star grabbed her whole body and swing her at Crane who was flying in the air. Monkey managed to get a kick and a punch at Star and Mantis got a hit on Po. They had the brother and sister back to back and they again smiled at each other.

"Turbo Twister?" Po asked Star.

"Turbo Twister," Star said smiling. They held each other's paws and began to spin each other kicking the Five with fast speed. Avoiding punches by picking each other up, soon all anyone could see of Po and Star was a huge black and white twister blur. Soon the Five were on the ground moaning and Po and Star were out of breath. Shifu smiled at the teamwork Po and Star had shown and hit the ground with his staff letting them know the fight was over.

"Good job my students you can have the rest of the evening off," Shifu said.

"That was amazing guys," Viper said with a smile.

"You guys rocked!" Mantis exclaimed.

"You two have to show me how you did that twister move," Monkey begged.

"That was a good spar," Crane said.

"Good spar to you both," Tigress said bowing to them both. Po and Star smiled but soon Star's smile faded as she fell to her knees.

"Star!" Po exclaimed as he held her in his arms.

"I am fine just a bit tired that took a lot out of me," Star admitted. She was used to tough fights but nothing so intense.

"I'll take you to your room," Po said as they others exchanged worried looks hoping Star would be okay.

Miles away stood on a snowy mountain two wolves. One was a huge dark black wolf with dark gray streaks running along his fur. He had a muscular build with white sharp fangs and two pairs of deep blue eyes. He wore a gray tunic with a sword on his back. His companion was a female wolf. A few inches shorter then he was but just as quick and strong. Her fur was snow white with deep crystal gray eyes. She wore a dagger on her left hip and wore a gray tunic. The male's name was Silver Fang and the female's name was Silver Blade. They were brother and sister and were adopted as young pups by a cruel master who wanted to train them to be his body guards. They soon grew bored of their new life and a few months ago heard of the Dragon Warrior and his adventures. Then they heard just recently there was a Dragon Guardian. Silver Fang wanted to be the Dragon Warrior and Silver Blade wanted to be the Dragon Guardian. If they could defeat the original Dragon Warrior and Guardian they would be unstoppable.

"Are we almost there brother?" asked Silver Blade.

"Yes sister we should be there in no less than five days and soon we will defeat this Dragon Warrior and Dragon Guardian and all of China will bow before us," Silver Fang said coldly.

"Lovely, let's go," Silver Blade said and they ran into the cold night determined to accomplish their goal.

Back at the Valley of Peace sitting in the mountains, Master Oogway's eyes opened and a frown was on his face. "They are coming I must warn the Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Guardian," he said and turned into lotus blossoms and headed toward the Valley.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Broken Dreams

Chapter 10: Broken Dreams

Star was put in her room to rest. Po went to the kitchen to cook up some dinner while the others besides Tigress went to meditate. Tigress wrapped her arms around Po and softly whispered," Seems you and Star make quite the tag team".

"Yeah sorry about that Double Knockout hope you and Viper are okay," Po said rubbing Tigress's face with his paw.

"If I said my head did hurt what would you do?" Tigress asked with a sly look.

"Kiss it and make it better," Po said returning the sly grin.

Tigress pointed to her forehead and said," It hurts here". Po placed his lips on her forehead and kissed it. "And it hurts here," Tigress said pointing to her cheek. He kissed that spot too and then Tigress pointed to her lips. "It hurts here too," she said with a purr. Po kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Tigress wrapped her tail around Po's legs burying her head into his fur. When they let go Po rubbed her back and she kept her head on his chest. "So, tell me Dragon Warrior, why didn't you show us the moves before?" Tigress asked in a curious matter.

"Well Star and I made them up when we were kids. In my mind they were our moves and I didn't want to do them unless they were with her. Also I would get nervous about teaching someone those moves I mean they look easy but they are not. The Double Knockout if you time it wrong your enemy or a bully in our case could get a broken leg or neck. You have to time it just right and for the Turbo Twister if you can't hang on for very long then your partner could get severely injured. I was afraid if I tried to teach you all those moves you would get more injured than non-injured," Po explained.

"It is fine Po I understand but I would still like to learn," Tigress said smiling at him.

"Okay maybe tomorrow I can teach you but bring extra padding and I'll have Shifu pad the area or have Crane be around to catch you. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt," Po said in a firm but worried tone.

"My sweet protective panda how I love you," Tigress purred.

"And I love you my brave Tigress Warrior Queen," Po said kissing her. "Could you grab Star dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes," Po said as he began adding ingredients to the soup.

"Sure I'll be back," Tigress said and headed towards Star's room.

Star was on her bed feeling sad again. After two days of training her heart was growing heavy. Getting up from her bed she went on a run to clear her head. She did this a lot when she was a cub. Usually at night and Po would find her gone. Freak out and go find her, bring her home before dad found out they both were gone. Unbeknown to her a pair of golden eyes was following her. Star ran outside the dirt against her paws as the cool evening air was on her back. She ran down the dusty roads and stood before her building. The old run down place that was going to be her Art Academy. When she talked about this place other people said it was a dump and should be torn down. Only her eyes could see the true potential in this place. Ever since she was young she wanted to have her own Art Academy and worked her tail off to get it. No one handed her anything she earned every gold piece and every chance she had she took. Now in her room was the deed to this place officially it was hers to own. Now it was just a piece of paper that would collect dust.

Instead of living the dream she wanted she had to live a destiny that someone chose her to do. It wasn't fair she worked her whole life for this place only to have someone say," Sorry this is no longer your destiny. You have to follow this destiny or everyone you love will die," Tears streaked down her face as she did the only thing that made her feel better. Star began to dance. She tapped her feet on the floor and spun to her left and dipped low. Moving her hips to an unheard rhythm, and she did a leap and spun again her heart racing as she felt like she was herself again. Just then she heard a noise and she stopped dancing and looked above her. Standing on a roof was Tigress. "How long you been standing there?" Star asked putting her paws down.

"Long enough to see the dance recital," Tigress said. She leaped down to the ground and landed before Star. "You seem upset," Tigress stated looking at Star's eyes.

"Yeah I am I spent my whole life working to get this place Tigress. Now some old turtle no offense to Master Oogway is telling me I have to follow a new destiny. It just sucks," Star said sitting on the ground with her back to the wall.

"Most people would be happy to be in your place," Tigress said sitting next to her.

"Good for them if I could give them my place I would," Star muttered.

"I know how you feel I worked 20 years to be the Dragon Warrior only to have your brother be chosen," Tigress said. "Instead of accepting the decision I was less than cruel to your brother and I am sorry," Tigress said sadly.

"You're just lucky I wasn't there when Po was chosen," Star said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah let's just say unlike Po if someone treats me badly I do not take it easy like Po does. If someone gets in my face I get in their face. Someone hits me I hit them. People say I have an attitude problem though I don't see it. In all honesty Tigress if I have met you then I would have kicked your ass for treating my brother so poorly. But Po later explained why you felt that way so I forgave you because I would feel angry too I just wished you handled things differently," Star said.

"Yeah so do I but I have a second chance by helping you out and making you feel welcome at the Palace," Tigress said.

"I appreciate it but in all honesty I wish I could give the title to you. Po wanted to be a Kung Fu Master not me. Dancing is my way not fighting," Star grumbled.

"Could you tell me how you were going to fix up the place," Tigress asked. Star handed her a notebook filled with drawings. She saw the front of the building painted a deep blue and on the front of the building was a white Star. In Bold white letters was the name Star Ping Art Academy. The window sills were painted a light gray with marble steps and lotus blossoms along the side with the railings made out of marble. Inside the hall was painted a deep violet and the floor was carpeted with violet flowers and the walls were decorated with Master of dancing, theater, you name it. The kitchen was painted a lighter blue and was about the size of the training hall. It held a center station where students could learn how to cook with the latest cooking equipment and the head chef would be in the center. The tiles would be a marble black and upstairs would be the theatre and music hall. The theatre was painted a dark purple with a wooden stage and chairs with desks where kids could watch and take notes. A closet filled with props and costumes and on the entrance were the famous sad and happy masked faces. The music room was a teal color with the same thing as the theatre room only with instruments. The next floor was the dance studio which was an empty room with a stage and chairs and a black piano was so the kids would learn new dance steps. The art room was filled a rainbow of colors with paints, clay, an oven for pottery all kinds of things artist need. Then there was the top floor with rooms for orphaned kids. One side was for the girls and the other was for boys. Each side had two bunk beds in each room with enough room for a dresser and for a kid to keep whatever stuff they had. Outside were apple trees and a small garden. In the way back was a huge wooden stage and chairs so parents and villagers could see how their children progressed. "Wow you put a lot of thought into this place," Tigress said with an amazed grin.

"Yeah it would have been a wonderful dream. That was all I ever wanted was to dance professionally and come back home build my academy and help the kids who weren't born into money nor had a place to stay. A chance to nurture their gift, and be given a good life. Star stood up as a tear fell from her face. "Come on we better get back before Po and the others begin to worry," Star said sadly and ran back to the Palace. Tigress looked again at the pictures and at the worn down building and wished with all her might that Star could have her dream and not let it be a broken one.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Oogway's Message

Chapter 11: Oogway's Message

The next day was again full of intense training. Shifu already seen how fast and strong Star was in battle. He saw what she and Po could do together. Now he wanted to see what she could do on her own. Star was led to the obstacle course and looked at Shifu with a "you have got to be kidding me" look. "I want you to run this obstacle course as fast as you can," Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu," Star said bowing and took a worried look at the obstacle course. Shaking away her fear she popped her neck to one side and then to the other side. Let out a deep breath and leaped into the obstacle course. Swinging blades came at her and she dodged one and leaped over the other. One blade she slid under barely touching her belly as she continued. The spikes on the swinging sticks were in her way and she punched them out of her way. Just then Monkey got in her way.

He lunged at her with full force and she ducked while sliding behind him and threw him into a wall. Continued across the way but soon Mantis and Crane was in her way. Crane flew at her with swift punches and Mantis hit her legs with powerful kicks. Star kicked Mantis with her tail and grabbed Crane by his legs and threw him in the air. Causing him to get tangled in some ropes and Star wiped the sweat from her brow. Noticing she was almost done but once again Viper appeared out of nowhere and attacked her.

With quick speed she grabbed the snake by the tail and swung her into Crane. Star did the math in her head and knew Tigress or Po had to be next. She was right for just a few paces stood Tigress in a fighting stance. "You ready?" Tigress asked in a serious tone.

"Let's dance," Star said smiling and they began to fight.

The platform was wobbly and more swinging blades came at them. But the two felines continued fighting. Tigress landed a punch on Star's chest causing her to fall to her knees. Yet, when Tigress was about to strike again Star rolled out of the way and used her tail to trip Tigress. Tigress landed flat on her face as Star delivered a kick to the ribs. She let out a moan as Star ran towards the end of the obstacle course. "Oh no you don't" Tigress moaned with a smile. She ran after Star and landed a kick on the panther. Star ducked to avoid a swinging blade and saw Tigress coming at her again. She stood up did a quick spin and grabbed Tigress's paw and threw her over her shoulder. She landed smack dab into a wall and Star leaped over to the other side of the training hall. Shifu stood before her with a smile.

"Impressive you went through all that in 10 minutes. Not bad for your first time," Shifu said.

"Thank…you…Master…Shifu," Star huffed out as she bowed to him. She wondered why Po wasn't in the obstacle course with the rest of the Five. Soon her answer was given for Shifu began to speak again.

"Last thing is facing your opponent I have chosen," Shifu said and standing just a few paces before her was Po. Star let out a small chuckle of disbelief.

"Saw that coming," she said quietly. She was plenty tired but sucked it up and faced her brother. Shifu told the others to watch from the wall and soon the spar began. The bell rang and Po leapt at Star with full force and she blocked his attacks. Went low and used her feet to swipe at his knocking him to the ground. Did a quick spin and jumped to her feet. Sent punches of her own and hit Po square in the jaw. Po let out a moan and rubbed his jaw. Star just shrugged her shoulders at him and they continued. He managed to kick her square in the chest sending her flying. Star shook her head and stood on wobbly feet as the room was spinning. Po thought maybe he hit her too hard. But Star wiped the blood from her chin with her paw and lunged at Po with a swift kick in the gut.

Tigress was watching the brother and sister with amazement. Whatever Po dished out Star either took or blocked with a move of her own. Both of them were tiring out mostly Star but she was forcing herself to continue fighting. Po looked like he wanted to ease up but Star like she could read his mind gave him a death glare that said", You go easy I will kick your ass all the way to Japan". So, he continued till Shifu snapped his fingers ending the fight. Po was breathing heavy but Star looked like she was ready to pass out. Tigress offered her a paw so Star could lean on her so she could sit down. But Star refused to be led like a child.

"I…am…fine," Star assured in a tired tone. Po knew his sister was a tough cookie and was taking this Dragon Guardian thing well.

"You did well my students it is getting late you may have the rest of the evening off and we will continue training tomorrow," Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu," everyone said bowing. A slight breeze swept through the air as a bundle of lotus blossoms came in through the window. The lotus blossoms swirled as they made a figure. It was Master Oogway and he greeted Shifu and the others with a gentle smile but his eyes were showing fear.

"Master Oogway, you have returned. Have you seen this enemy Po and Star will face?" Shifu asked with a surprised face.

"Yes Shifu I have seen two wolves coming this way. One is black as night and the other white as snow. The black one's name is Silver Fang and the white is called Silver Blade. They wish to take the titles of Dragon Warrior and Dragon Guardian from Star and Po," Oogway began.

"That is horrible," Po said with a fearful face.

_Shoot they can have my title but I know for a fact they will abuse the power instead of helping people. All well Star time to get ready for your first save the Valley from evil task,_ her mind told her.

"They will arrive within five days and Po and Star will be successful. If they fight your way," Oogway said looking directly at Star. Star looked at him with a confused look not having a clue as to what the turtle was talking about but knew arguing would do no good.

_ What does he mean your way?_ Her mind wondered as she looked away from him.

"Be prepared," Oogway said and disappeared into the wind.

"Tomorrow Star and Po's training will be intensified we have to be prepared for Silver Fang and Silver Blade," Shifu said in a serious tone.

"Yes Master Shifu," Po and the Five said bowing.

"Joy," Star muttered to herself as she bowed to Shifu. They went to eat dinner as they all prepared for the two wolves. Yet, Star was wondering what Oogway meant by they would defeat them if they do it "your way".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Greatest Fears

Chapter 12: Greatest Fears

Later that night Star was fast asleep dreaming sweet dreams. _Dreamscape:_

_ Star saw herself on a grand stage wearing her purple tunic in front of an adoring crowd. "Star, Star", they chanted whistling and smiling at her. Music was played and Star began to leap in the air moving her body like a serpent. Waving her arms in a circular motion and she did a great leap and spun in the air. Landing graceful on her feet; dipping low, and rolled on her back. Getting back on her front legs as the crowd was cheering her on. In the front row she saw her father and Po along with Shifu and the Five. They were clapping as they watched her dance wanting to see more. Her tail swished to one side as she spun again sliding on her knees as she stood on her hands and spun around._

_ Star felt so alive it felt good to be back in this spotlight as she fed off the crowd's cheers. The cheers got louder as she continued dancing then some kids came on stage with her and she was dancing with them. A little leopard boy came to her and she was twirling him around while Viper was on the stage ribbon dancing with some duck kids. Looking around she was outside and before her was the garden and her art academy. These kids were her students and the crowd was their parents and her friends. Tears fell from her face as she danced with the leopard boy while a few pig boys showed up and did a line dancing routine as Star watched from the side lines. More kids in costumes and others sitting at a long white table wearing chef's clothes showing the food they had made. As the other kids were playing instruments helping the dancers dance to their music. _

_ This was her dream coming true before her eyes. Till she saw Oogway and he stared at her. "This is not your destiny," he said and hit the ground with his staff and Star was in the training hall throwing punches at some dummies. Every time she punched them the dummies grew bigger and bigger till they were the size of mountains. Sweat poured from her face as she tried to shatter the dummies. Then the doors opened and two shadowy wolves appeared howling an eerie howl. Po and the Five were at her side. _

_ "Don't worry sis, we all have your backs. Now let's teach these flea bags what happens when they mess with us," Po said flashing her a grin. Po and the Five ran at the wolves and so did Star but they were so strong. No matter how hard Star or Po hit them they didn't even leave a mark. Not even the Five could lay a hit on the wolves._

_ "Defeat them your way, your way," Oogway's voice echoed throughout the hall._

_ "What do you mean?" Star asked. But their came no response. To her horror she saw one wolf snap Mantis in half killing him instantly. Viper attacked the next one but she too was killed for one of the wolves cut her throat with their claws. Crane attacked one but his wings were torn off and he bled to death. Monkey was next and he threw a punch one to have one wolf rip his arm off and the other his throat. Tigress and Po worked as a tag team and Star tried to move but her whole body was frozen. _

_ Tigress got a hit but soon had her left back leg ripped off and Po came to her defense but was swiped away. With a mournful roar Tigress's throat was ripped out and she died within seconds. Po let out an angry roar and ran at the wolf that killed Tigress. Slamming the wolf into the wall and punching the wolf without mercy, never noticing the other wolf sneaking up behind him._

_ "Po look out!" Star screamed trying to move her feet but they were frozen. She watched in horror as she saw Po fall to the ground dead and the wolves ran at her. She let out a scream and everything went black. Star awoke to the village on fire and seeing her dad on the ground next to his restaurant on fire and dead as a door nail. She fell to her knees and sobbed but the nightmare wasn't over. _

_ Standing before her was another version of her. She stood in a dark place with a small light beneath her as she stared at herself. "This isn't what you wanted," the Other Star said. "You had a plan for your destiny and worked your tail off to accomplish it. Then some stupid turtle tells you that you have to give up on your dream to be something you never wanted to be," the Other Star continued. _

_ "It doesn't matter what I want. I can't back out," Star told herself._

_ "Why shouldn't you this isn't what you wanted this wasn't your plan. You worked all your life for this moment only to have some crazy old turtle tell you what to do. Give the title to Tigress, she wants it not you. Why should you give up your dreams to please them the very ones who treated your brother so poorly. Po could have dropped dead and they wouldn't care not an inch," the Other Star told her._

_ "That was in the past things are different now. I can't give the title away to Tigress even if I wanted too. Po needs me, we promised to always be there for each other no matter what. Po always had my back it is my turn to have his. You are right this wasn't my plan and it isn't fair but nothing in life is fair. But I never backed down from a fight in my life and I am not about to start now," Star told the other one._

_ "You will fail you so what might have happened there is no way you can beat those wolves," the Other Star claimed._

_ "You are wrong Po and I beaten guys much bigger and stronger than a bunch of wolves I am afraid but I am not running away," Star said firmly. The Other Star vanished and soon Star was awake._

Sweat poured from her body as she was breathing heavily. The images raced through her mind. Placing her paws on her face as, she wiped away the tears from her face. Seeing Po and all her friends and family killed scared her. Would she freeze up like that? Should she run? "No, I am not running no matter how scared I am. Po needs you and you can't let him down," Star said to herself. She looked out her window as the gentle breeze washed over her face. Then her eyes saw Oogway over by the Pool of Sacred Tears. This turtle chose her to be this Dragon Guardian for a reason. Why her, she had no desire for Kung Fu? He said he sensed greatness in her. Was this why or was she just chosen because her brother was the Dragon Warrior? Why didn't he choose Tigress, a true Kung Fu Master? Tigress loved Kung Fu even worked all her life to be the Dragon Warrior and was in love with Po. She deserved it way more than Star ever did. Instead Star was chosen instead of Tigress. It didn't make sense and Star wanted answers. With a quick motion she jumped out of her room and ran to the Pool of Sacred Tears. Star one way or another was going to get the answers she needed and Master Oogway was the only one who could answer them. Silent time was over and Star was going to get her questions answered.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. Answers

Chapter 13: Answers

Star came to the Pool of Sacred Tears and out of respect bowed to the old turtle. "Evening Dragon Guardian," Oogway said without opening his eyes. He sat cross legged as he was meditating as he heard the ripples in the pool growing bigger and bigger.

"You knew it was me?" Star asked with surprise.

"I may be old but my hearing is just as good," he told her. Star sat down next to him unable to speak. How could she ask him the answers that were burning in her mind? Before she could speak Oogway did as he said," Why you?" Again Star was amazed that this turtle read her mind. "That is why you are here isn't it Star? You want to know why you were chosen to be the Dragon Guardian," Oogway said now looking at her.

"Is it because my brother is the Dragon Warrior?" Star asked. She heard a small chuckle coming from the old turtle.

"Of course not dear Star, Yes, your brother was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior but that is not the reason you were chosen," he said calmly.

"Then why was I chosen I am no fighter I am a dancer," Star said firmly.

"Seems to me you can be both," Oogway said smiling. "I sensed greatness in you when I found you alone in the woods. If things were different I would have taken you to the Jade Palace to be trained by Shifu. Yet, Shifu my student and in some ways my son was not ready to train a new student. After losing Tai-Lung, he was crushed and I knew bringing you there would be a mistake. So, I gave you to my old friend Mr. Ping, he already had a son and I knew you would be loved. Once I saw little Po take you in his arms and how you smiled at him. I knew I made the right decision and I sensed greatness in you both. At first I didn't know what it could be but I kept an eye on you both. I saw how your bond grew stronger each day. Whenever your brother was in mortally danger how you would come to his defense. Or those times you would run off to dance and how he could always find you. It was like you two were one soul sharing two bodies. Both loving and protective over each other and your home, I knew at once that Po was to be the Dragon Warrior, he may have been clumsy but his heart was pure gold and he had an undying spirit. The odds were always against him but as long as he had you in his corner he had a reason to fight. To you he was a hero and he didn't need Kung Fu to be a hero. A true warrior is not how strong you are but the strength you have in your heart. That is why I didn't choose Master Tigress. She has greatness in her but at the time she wanted the title for a different reason. To earn her father's love and I wanted to give her the title but I knew I would have made a mistake in doing so. Then Po fell from the sky and I knew I was right and I picked him. And as you can see I was right in my decision," Oogway told her.

"Yeah Po was always my hero. He watched my back as far as I can remember. He helped me achieve my dream along with my father. But Po wanted to be a Kung Fu Master but I never did so why choose me? Why not Tigress once she met Po she changed became more loving right so why not choose her? She deserves it way more than I ever did? Star asked him.

"You are right dear Star thanks to Po, Tigress's heart was melted and she was a better warrior. But she could not be the Dragon Guardian for even though she and Po complete each other in most ways. You and Po's bond is stronger and deeper for you are brother and sister the strongest bond I ever have seen except for true love. I am not saying Tigress and Po are not meant to be mates but as you saw how you fought against the Five what happened?" Oogway asked her.

"Me and Po won by using the moves we made up to defeat bullies when were kids," Star answered.

"Exactly Star, the moves you and Po made. You didn't use Kung Fu people knew but the moves you and your brother knew. Don't tell me that all these years you haven't felt whole when you are home with your brother?" Oogway asked.

"Of course we always had each other's back but that still doesn't explain why you chose me? So me and Po know each other's moves and we know when one of us is sad or in danger. Big deal why did you choose me to be Dragon Guardian, I never wanted that title and if I could give it away then Tigress would have had it by now. I had my own dream for my life and that was my academy. I never wanted to be a Kung Fu Master, it was never my way dancing was," Star said.

"Then why didn't you leave and give the title to Tigress? If you thought you were unworthy then why not run and let someone else take on the responsibility?" Oogway asked her.

"Because my brother needed me, we promised to always be there for each other no matter what. And I never back down from anything all my life I fought to earn whatever I got. No one handed me anything I earned it and there is no way some flea bag wolves are going to harm my family or destroy my home. Not as long as I am around they won't. I hate fighting and I am scared but if my brother needs me to fight then I will and I will never run from a fight. I will help protect the innocent and give my life for the innocent because that is what a good person does," Star said firmly.

"No dear Star that is what a guardian does and that is why you were chosen. You know that your brother needed your help and you were not going to fail him. Even if you died in the process you made a promise and you weren't backing down. You have an unbreakable spirit like he does and even though the odds are against you here you are. Throwing punches fighting not for what you want but for what is good for your family and home. You aren't here to impress anyone you are here because your brother needs you. That is why I chose you for not matter the danger you always protected people and wanted to help in any way you can. Tigress does protect people but because out of duty you did it because you wanted too. Tigress's has her own destiny and once this battle is over it will be revealed. You will defeat the wolves by doing it your way," Oogway told her.

"What do you mean my way I don't understand what is this way you keep talking about?" Star asked.

"You already know," Oogway said and then became the lotus blossoms again and drifted off into the breeze. Star watched with a confused look and wondered what he meant by her way. At least now she knew why she was chosen because she was a guardian just like Po was always a hero. And they would defeat these wolves or die trying.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review,


	14. Star's Way

Chapter 14: Star's Way

Star, Po, and the Five continued training till they could barely stand. All this intense training was taking its toll on Star's body. The young panther was use to intense workouts from her dancing and from fighting off bullies. But nothing compared to her Kung Fu Training and Shifu gave them the last day to relax to prepare for the battle. Star went off to see her dad and Po and Tigress played checkers in Tigress's room. Star walked down the dusty streets towards her dad's shop. Mr. Ping was serving customers as usual when he saw Star coming in the place. "Hey daddy," Star said smiling.

"Hello Princess, how you been doing?" he asked as he led her into the kitchen.

"I am okay I guess," Star said trying to sound brave. Yet the pressure and fear came out and Star burst into tears.

"Come here honey it is okay," Mr. Ping said wrapping his wings around her.

"No it is not going to be okay dad. This wasn't supposed to happen I am no Kung Fu Master. And everyone expects me to help Po save the Valley and I don't know even if I can do it. I am so scared daddy, for the first time ever I am scared of failing," Star said as she cried on his shoulder.

"You listen to me Star Ping; you are my daughter and Po's sister. I know this wasn't what you planned heck I never planned on raising a panda for a son or a panther for a daughter. But I never regretted my decisions and as for being afraid. Come on Star do you remember all those people who said you couldn't dance or that Po would never be the Dragon Warrior. Look at you now you two beat the odds all your life when people told you that you couldn't do something you always said I could. I never once saw you or Po give up and I know you will beat those wolves. Don't let your doubts cloud your mind sweetie, because the Star I raised was never afraid to fight for what she believed in. Don't stop fighting now because you and your brother are my greatest treasures and I need you just like this Valley needs you too," Mr. Ping said holding Star by the shoulders and looking in her eyes. "I love you Star and I am proud of you and your brother," he told her.

"I love you too Daddy," Star said hugging him. With a determined smile she went back to the Palace and the next morning they were in the center of the village. And sure enough two wolves stood before them.

One was a huge black wolf with gray streaks on his sides. Muscular build with shiny white fangs and a pair of the deepest blue eyes Star had ever seen. He wore a gray tunic and had a sword strapped to his back.

His companion was female and her fur was white as snow with deep crystal gray eyes. Was a few inches shorter than her companion but looked just as strong and fast and wore a gray tunic with a dagger on her hip.

"My name is Silver Fang and this is my sister Silver Blade. We are here to challenge the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Guardian for their titles," said the black wolf.

"I am Po, the Dragon Warrior and this is my sister Star, the Dragon Guardian. We accept your challenge," Po said firmly with Star at his side. Star looked at the wolves and something didn't feel right. She wasn't picking up any evil from them but something felt off. Why did these wolves want the titles?

"Why do you want our titles so badly?" she asked the wolves.

"So, we can be strong duh," Silver Fang told her but blushed when his eyes locked on Stars. He never seen anyone look like her before and began to feel strange.

"Enough talk let's fight," Silver Blade growled and lunged at Star. The fight began but Star still kept getting this strange feeling that something was wrong. They had no reason to fight these wolves so why should they? She ducked and punched Silver Blade in the gut. Po smacked Silver Fang in the jaw and the Furious Five and Shifu escorted the villagers to safety. Tigress gave one last worried glance at Po and Star and vowed to help them once they got the villagers to safety. These wolves were tough as they continued to fight Po and Star. Star looked into their eyes and didn't see evil just saw loneliness and pain. Ooqway's words rang in her head as she fought but felt her own heart break. _"You must defeat them your way, your way"._

_ "I am a dancer not a fighter"._

_ "Seems you are both"._

_ "Dancing is my way not fighting"_

Then Star realized what Oogway meant she was a dancer and a fighter. She always knew which way to use when she was in trouble. This was not the time to fight but to defeat them her way by dancing. It sounded crazy but she could feel the sadness in these wolves hearts and realized fighting would not heal them but what made her feel alive was dancing. One way to see if she was right, she kicked Silver Blade away and knocked Silver Fang away from Po and grabbed her brother's paw and ran into their dad's store.

"Come back you cowards!" roared Silver Fang.

"Star, why are we running? We were winning?" Po asked his sister as she pulled him onto the stage.

"I know but fighting isn't my way and I know what Oogway meant," Star said as she gave Po his flute on the stage.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Po is fighting my way or dancing?" Star asked.

"Dancing but what does that have to do with anything?" Po asked her in a questionable tone.

"Just trust me and play that flute," Star said.

"Okay I hope you know what you are doing," Po said. He began to play a happy tune and Star began to move her hips to the beat. The wolves burst into the restaurant and were shocked to see this scene. The panther was moving but she wasn't doing any Kung Fu moves the wolves ever seen. And the panda was playing a sweet sound they never heard before. Silver Fang and Silver Blade never saw dancing or ever heard music and it is said music soothes people. It can also melt hearts and that is what it was doing to the wolves. They watched in awe as Star moved her hips and swayed her arms in the air doing high spins and twirls. Po played his flute looking worriedly at his sister.

Then something remarkable happened as Silver Blade heard the music her eyes began to water and her icy heart was melting. "I never heard anything so beautiful in my life brother", she said shedding tears.

"I know sister I never seen anyone move so beautifully," Silver Fang said his eyes never leaving Star as tears fell from his face. Soon they were howling a sad tune as Star danced and finally stood before them breathless hoping her plan had worked.

"What you just seen and heard was called dancing and music," Star said. "I am a fighter but my way is dancing," Star said folding her arms.

"It was so beautiful dance again," Silver Fang begged.

"And that thing called music play more please," Silver Blade pleaded.

"I have a better idea I will teach you how to dance and play music if you promise to help me and my brother protect the Valley and never take our titles again," Star said looking at them with a serious face. The two wolves looked at each other shocked that Star was not going to kill them but wanting to see more of this dancing and music they agreed.

"We give you our word as warriors we will only do good," Silver Blade said and Silver Fang nodded in agreement. And they shook paws sealing the agreement and the legend came true the great evil was defeated by the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Guardian.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter to go and then it will be over.


	15. Surprises

Chapter 15: Surprises

Three weeks went by after Silver Fang and Silver Blade vowed to do no evil. Star taught them how to dance and play music in the gardens of the Jade Palace. Silver Fang was a bit clumsy when it came to dancing and Silver Blade could only play a few keys on the flute that Star gave her. "This is pointless Star, I will never get this," Silver Fang growled.

"Hey I don't want to hear that type of talk. You think I was naturally good at dancing I had to practice a lot and you two are doing fine for beginners. Now get up and try again," Star said taking Silver Fang's paw. A spark of electricity went between them and he blushed as her heartbeat began to speed up.

"Alright Star if you say so," he told her getting up. Silver Blade began to play the notes she knew and Star began to dance. She moved one paw in a wave motion as she moved the other one down to her waist. Her hips began to sway as her left foot began to tap to the beat. She spun to the right and spun to the left as she dipped her head and jumped in the air spinning and landed gracefully in the air. "That was beautiful," he said his eyes locked on Star.

"Yeah it took a lot of practice. Here let's try dancing together and see how you do," Star said. She placed his paw around her waist and placed one of her paws around his neck. The other paws held each other as they began to dance. When Star moved forward Silver Fang moved back. His paws accidentally stepped on her paw and she winced in pain.

"Sorry," he said quickly his ears drooping.

"It's fine," Star assured him as they continued to dance. Silver Blade noticed a change in her brother's demeanor whenever Star was around and knew whatever feelings he was feeling it was changing him for the better.

At the Peach Tree Po and Tigress were watching the sunset and then he stood up. "Kitten I have something I want to ask you," he began.

"What is it Dumpling?" Tigress asked smiling. He held her paw and smiled nervously at her.

"I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You complete me in so many ways and love despite my flaws. Tigress, you are strong willed, a loyal friend, smart as a whip, have a heart of gold and you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. I want to always have you in my life to love and protect," Po said as he held her paw. Then he got down on one knee as Tigress felt tears pouring down her face. "Tigress will you marry me?" he asked holding out a small gold ring.

"I do," Tigress said as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed each other. They ran towards the gardens to tell Star.

"Star, Tigress and I are getting married!" Po exclaimed as Tigress showed her the ring.

Star exclaimed hugging her brother and Tigress. Silver Fang smiled for he was happy to see Star happy but wanted to have her back in his arms. He wished he knew what this strange feeling was he had whenever Star was near. Po smiled and knew that he had to show his other surprise.

"Hey Star come in my room. I need to show you something," he said smiling. Tigress, Silver Fang, and Silver Blade followed them for they too wanted to see the surprise. "Close your eyes," Po told her. Star did and was led into his room. "Okay now open," Po said and she did. She saw Po's Furious Five action figures he added one of Oogway and Shifu a few months ago. In the front was a figurine of himself with Tigress on his right side. She saw all the other members of the Five but she noticed a new figurine on the left side of Po. It was a black panther with a white star on her forehead wearing a purple tunic. This was a figurine of her and Po carved her in one of her dancing poses. Her paws were up and her right leg was in front of her and her back leg was behind her. Her tail was in a wave motion as a smile was on her face.

"Po, is that me?" Star asked in amazement.

"Well now it is official you are one of us sis," Po said placing a paw on her shoulder. A tear fell from her face as she hugged him.

"Thanks bro," she told him. Out of the corner of his eyes Po saw Monkey near the hallway giving him a thumbs up.

"Well put this blindfold on for I have one more surprise for you," Po said and Star looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just trust me," he said and she put the blindfold on. Star was led down the dusty streets for she felt the dust on her paws. Heard children laughing in the distance and felt the warm sun on her fur. She heard a door open and Po lifted the blind fold from her eyes. Standing in a hallway was the rest of the Five, Shifu, Oogway, and her dad.

"Surprise!" they all shouted together.

"What is going on?" Star asked smiling at them. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you Star?" Tigress asked fighting back a smile. Star looked around and realized something this was the inside of her building. The stairs were fixed and the floor's holes were gone. All the cobwebs were dusted and the windows shined. She ran into her kitchen and it looked just like it did in the drawings she had. Going up the stairs every room looked just like she drew it. They led her out to the garden and there was her stage with a garden growing in the back as Star was amazed at the sight before her.

"My academy, just like how I almost dreamt it would be," Star sighed as tears fell from her eyes. She looked at all of them speechless. "I don't know what to say but thank you, thank you so much," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Just wait we have one more thing to show you," Tigress said as she led Star to the front of the building. "We changed a little to the front hope you like it. Monkey, Crane now" Tigress told them. Crane and Monkey lifted a white sheet and their stood Star's sign for her academy. In bright white letters was the name **Star Ping Dragon Art Academy****. **In the middle was a white star and along the edge was a red dragon holding the star.

"This is better than I ever could dream of. Thank you all," Star said shedding even more tears. Her dream had come true and her heart was bursting with happiness.

"I painted the dragon with the help of your brother," Silver Fang told her. Star rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you I love it," she told him.

Silver Fang felt his heart beat faster but said," I am happy you like it Star".

"Now you can properly teach people like you always wanted," Po said.

"This calls for a picture and I invited a special guest," Mr. Ping said. They all stood in front of the building Oogway in the back on the right side with Monkey and Crane next to Monkey. Silver Blade stood on the left with Viper who stood by Crane. Silver Fang was by Star who was on the right side of Po, who was in the center with Tigress to his left and lastly Mr. Ping stood with Shifu in front. Mantis sat on Po's head as a black spider took the picture. On that day two destinies were made. Tigress's destiny was to marry Po and help him protect the Valley. Star's dream was to own her own academy and teach people the arts and help her brother protect the Valley. This day was the happiest day of Star's life and she along with her brother, the Five, and the Silver duo this was not the last adventure she would have.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try and work on a sequel so if anyone has ideas let me know. Till next time.


End file.
